Hakuren Moments
by PandaPlushie1
Summary: Bunch of Brother Sister relationships... Fluff (?) I don't know. OCC , possibly. Yes, I suck at Summaries.. No flames please.. Advises ? Yes, I need them. Only some of Hakuren members for this story, no Fubuki Shirou. Got it ? He's only mentioned. Atsuya? I'll make him alive in this story. Thank you. Enjoy.


**Yo minna ! PandaPlushie here ! Neee… Please do call me Irissya or GloomIri ( Gloomy + Irissya ). Sooooo….. Please be kind to me, I'm still a newbie.. I don't want any flames because it could actually make me out of control. For real. So yeah.. Enough words.**

**On to my very first new story, Hakuren Moments. I'll be writing another one which is Reader x Character. So this one will be the ones with my OCs in it. Like I said before, I don't accept flames.**

**Opps, I do NOT own the characters, they belong to Level-5, I only own the plot and my OCs. ( sorry if the plot is VERY bad, its been 2 months since I last typed A story. )**  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~

Chapter 1 : A Long Time Meeting ( Shirosaki Katsuya x Shirosaki Reina )

A girl with long dark brown hair was walking around a snowy park with a sorrowful emotion and possibly think about the sorrowful past she had experienced.

_**Flashback starts**_

_"Onii-chan ! Onii-chan ! Where are you ?" The young girl yelled as she looked for her brother._

_She ran around the house, then, to the park where they would often go to. She ran and ran until she bumped onto a woman who's in her thirties._

_"Ittai !" The girl yelled in pain with tears dripping rapidly._

_"Are you okay, little girl ?" The blue haired woman asked her kindly._

_"Its already obvious that I'm not okay !" She yelled at her._

_The woman just kept quiet and wiped her tears away with her thumb and asked her for her name,  
_

_"Hey kid, what's your name ?" She asked as the girl looked at her sadly with eyes full of shock._

_"Shi-shirosaki… R-reina.." The girl said and the woman suddenly look so shocked._

_"Shirosaki ? Are you… Katsuya-kun's younger sister ?" The woman asked her._

_Reina just nod her head sadly. The woman smiled sadly at the female brunette and sat at the bench at the side where the girl bumped into her._

_As they sat on the bench, the young brunette asked the woman a simple question,_

_"Umm.. W-who are you to nii-chan ?" She asked._

_"I'm his class teacher. Koori Shizune," The woman said with a smile._

_"Shizune-san, did you know where nii-chan went after school ? He wasn't at home since noon," _

_Shizune looked down sadly and told the young girl everything that she saw. Reina had her shining blue eyes widened with tears. _

"_No way… Nii-chan went to *** **** with some other students ? As a sign that they disappeared ?" The girl asked._

Shizune nodded sadly as they continued to chat until it was already late at night. Since the Shirosaki siblings had their parents passed away by an unknown way of death, Shizune decided to bring her to her place.

_Before going to Shizune's place, she helped Reina pack all her items. Reina packed some pictures of her family. _

_Reina went into her brother's room and cried inside his room as she wrote a long note for him if he ever comes back._

_Shizune looked at the young girl sadly. She then, called her butler to fetch them at the Shirosaki resident. _

_30 minutes later, the two females finally reached the Koori Mansion. Reina wasn't really that amazed, so all she did is follow Shizune's words. Then, came a young two-toned haired girl ran towards her mother, then look at Reina. The other girl smiled happily and quickly make friends with Reina._

_Then, the happy life started to rebuilt.  
_

_**Flashback End**_

Reina just smiled at that moment when she first met Mayumi. Indeed, she was glad that the two will be attending Hakuren Jr. High next year. Now that she finally think of her brother, he might be already a 21 year old man. She hadn't seen him for a few years by now. She last met him during the match of Hakuren and Raimon 6 years ago. She met him face-to-face after the match ended. The girl cried and hugged him in front of her brother's team. Mayumi and her brother were glad that they actually reunite. Since then, they stayed with the Koori family, having their home sold. Until the time when Itsuki and Katsuya had to leave for university.

She understood that. But, recently why she was here is because she wants some wonderful memories of her past being recalled. Sadly, both were recalled.

Tears formed in her blue eyes as she stared at the wonderful blue sky of Hokkaido. Then suddenly, a familiar voice called her,

"Reina," The voice called upon her.

She thought that it was her imagination, but rejected that thought. She looked for the owner of the voice and she was being hugged in all sudden. Reina didn't panic at all, her tears finally drip.

"Onii-chan, is that you ?" She asked with a sad voice.

The male brunette just smiled and finally releases her and faced her. Reina cried harder when she saw her brother right in front of her.

The younger brunette hugged the older one tightly and cried on his shoulder. Katsuya smiled warmly and hugged his sister back as he stroked her hair gently to calm her down.

"Shh.. It's okay, I'm here." He tried to calm her down.

Reina kept on crying until she had thought of something very important. She once told Mayumi and her other childhood friend, Yukimura Rin, that she had never once told Katsuya her feelings towards him. She had never once said the simple little but touching sentence which is, "I love you," before. NOT EVEN ONCE !

Since she now already had the chance to tell her brother about her feelings towards him, she decides to say it now,

"Nii-chan, I missed you so much…" Said the girl who was still crying.

"I missed you more. You're way important to me in my life, without you, a piece of my heart is missing," He said warmly as he started to feel touched of his sister's hug.

Reina felt shocked, touched and sad of her brother's words. More tears started to drip and dripped rapidly, making Katsuya's jacket wet. But he didn't mind it at all.

"Onii-chan… Thank you… For being with me…"

'_**Now's my perfect chance,' **_** She thought to herself.**

"…"

"…"

"I love you, nii-chan, because of you, I'm here. I'm glad to have you as my brother. You're the one who always makes me happy, but… Until the time you became one of them** , sorrow took over my life… But I always think positive and had always believe that you'd come back and stay with me one day, and it did happen." She confessed but paused for a while.

"Before you came back, I became really sick and Shizuka-san has to take care of me.. I… Really thought that I was a burden to them.. Plus, Itsuki-kun would always talk about you right after he had settled his things, I'm happy, very happy.. That you're okay," She stopped, not wanting to continue anymore.

Katsuya was totally shock by her words, he even felt himself crying silently but he smiled warmly instead. He then hugged her tighter, not wanting to let go of her.

"Reina, I'm sorry… For leaving you… When the time I was training to become a SEED, I would always think of you first before everything started, I'm always worried about you… I'm really sorry, Rei.. Remember that I would always love you, **whether we're close or far from each other, our bond will never break till death**," he said as he kissed her forehead and wiped her tears away.

Reina felt so touched by her brother's comforting words which even made her fell asleep in his arms. Katsuya had already noticed that she had already fallen asleep like she used to when she was younger.

He then carried her back to the mansion. The first person he saw was the older Koori sibling, whose sitting on the couch with his sister asleep on his lap. The two boys smiled at each other, probably that their plan had worked perfectly.

Since it was already night when he entered the mansion, he decided to let his sister sleep with him for a night. He placed her on his bed and went to wash up.

Few minutes later, he laid himself on his bed looking at Reina's peaceful sleeping face which made him stroke her cheek gently not to wake her up. He felt himself sleepy, so he wrapped his strong arm around the younger brunette closer to him.

Both of them slept peacefully till the next day came and both Katsuya and Itsuki has to leave for University. Katsuya gave Reina a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead which made her cry. She told him her last words before he left,

"Good luck, nii-chan, I promise that I'll do my very best next year. I'll make you even proud, and I'll visit you sometimes," She said with a smile.

Katsuya smiled warmly at his sister and gave her another hug.

"I'll give you a call at night, just wait," He winked at her and finally bid her good bye.

Reina had promise to herself not to cry anymore but collect wonderful memories before time comes. Since then, Reina and her friends would study together for the future.

**I … really cried when I'm writing this fic. I warn you peeps to prepare a tissue box incase if you ever cry. BTW, I won't be writing everyone from Hakuren, and also, I won't be writing about Shirou in this fic. So It might be possible that I'll be writing about Older brother and Younger sister stories for this fic.**

**The reason why I wrote this Brother Sister fic, is because to make you people who have older brothers or younger sisters or you as the middle child, realize how having at least A sibling in your life is a very important piece in your life. So I have no more words to say, OH ! and one more thing, you may submit your OCs to me. I'll be choosing only 10. I'll be using them for my OCs friend, enemy or rival. Depends. **

**See you all in the next chappie ~ **


End file.
